


First kiss

by AndersAndrew



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Simon POV, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's kinda gross really, simon is too in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Kieren l'embrasse pour la première fois, Simon ne s'y attend pas, et ses mains, l'espace de quelques secondes, hésitent, ne sachant où se poser...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Rating : PG-13  
> Genres : fluffy hurt/comfort romance  
> Personnages : Simon/Kieren  
> Nombre de mots : 314  
> Commentaires : Première vraie fanfic sur In the flesh. WOUHOU ! Pour l'instant, je suis sur un petit nuage : ces deux-là sont adorables. Je souhaite que rien de mal ne leurs arrive !  
> Ce texte prend place à la toute fin de l'épisode 3 de la saison 2.

La première fois que Kieren l'embrasse, Simon ne s'y attend pas. Il est la proie de plusieurs émotions contradictoires où prime l'inquiétude, parce que Kieren est à bout de souffle, qu'il a l'air bouleversé, et ça lui serre le cœur d'angoisse de le voir dans cet état.  
Il est toujours un peu fâché contre lui, mais lorsque ses lèvres glacées se posent sur les siennes, sans avertissement, et l'embrasent littéralement, entièrement, il n'éprouve plus que du soulagement ; un soulagement immense, celui d'une frustration assouvie, le désir retenu jusque là, qui éclate en mille morceaux pour s'éparpiller autour de lui comme des cristaux de verre. Il avait souhaité ce moment si fort, et dès qu'il l'avait vu. Dès leur premier échange.  
Ses mains se lèvent, hésitent. Peut-il ? Ses doigts frémissent, juste un instant, avant qu'il ne décide d'agripper Kieren, de toucher la peau froide de sa nuque, son beau visage, le duvet soyeux à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il a peur de le casser, et il reconnaît lui-même que ce garçon est trop délicat, comme une œuvre d'art, trop doux et gentil. Ils n'iront pas ensemble, parce que Simon se sait rude, peut-être brutal, et il ne veut pas montrer cette facette à Kieren. Il regrette même de la lui avoir laissé entrevoir.  
Ce qu'il se dit, en embrassant désespérément ce garçon – ce garçon à la fois fort et indécis, qui est venu à lui, qui a choisi de lui laisser voir son désarroi, de venir se réconforter dans ses bras au lieu de le repousser encore, bien qu'il ne partage pas ses idées – ce garçon doit être protégé.  
Simon fera tout ce qu'il peut, tout ce qu'il peut pour le rendre aussi heureux qu'il mérite de l'être. Car Kieren est magnifique, son âme est adorable, et le perdre serait comme la chute d'une étoile dans un ciel de ténèbre.


End file.
